Hidden Feelings
by V-ron95
Summary: Hayate fell in love with Fate and Nanoha and she doesn't know how or when.  She just knows that she loves them dearly.  FxNxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.

**Hidden Feelings**

* * *

><p>Yagami Hayate sat at the usual bench her and her friends sit at. Today, though, she sat y herself because everyone else wasbusy and Fate and Nanoha were having their usual make out session. She sighed wistfully. She wondered when she fell in love with her two best friends. She sighed again and lost herself to her thoughts. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone walk up to her.<p>

"I wonder why I fell in love with Fate and Nanoha," she said to herself.

Little did she know that the person who walked up, though actually two people, was none other than Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi, Hayate's bestfriends and secret crushes, though not so secret anymore. Before Hayate could realize they were there, they left with extremely shocked expressions. The bell finally rang, signaling the start of class and breaking Hayate from her reverie. She sighed and went to her class. As soon as she sat down, she zoned out and didn't notice the rest of the day go by. She didn't notice when her and her friends seperated on the way home. She didn't even remember taking a bath and getting in bed.

* * *

><p>Fate and Nanoha were walking home hand-in-hand. They were both silent for a few minutes before Fate said something.<p>

"I wonder how long Hayate has been in love with us," she said, letting go of Nanoha's hand and draping her arm over said girl's shoulders.

"I don't know but I wonder if we've hurt her. She's been out of it all day. Nothing any of us did or said could bring her out of her reverie," Nanoha said, wrapping her arm around Fate's waist.

"I don't know but if we have hurt her, what could we do to make it up?" Fate asked.

"Hmmmm..." Nanoha sighed. "I don't know but I don't want to hurt her. She's too precious a friend to lose. I never expected her to fall in love with us."

"Yeah, what should we do?" Fate asked.

Nanoha sighed and leaned into Fate. A few minutes later, they reached their apartement and went inside. They went to their room to change into more comfortable clothes and Nanoha layed on the bed, sighing. She closed her eyes and felt movement on the bed and pressure on her stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw Fate laying next to her, propped up on her elbow and holding her. Fate smiled and gazed lovingly at Nanoha, who blushed and smiled back. Nanoha snuggled closer to Fate and wrapped her arms around Fate's waist. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Do you love Hayate?" Nanoha asked.

"Of course, but not in the way I love you. Don't you love her too?" Fate replied.

"Well yeah but it was always sisterly love."

"Yeah..."

Nanoha looked at Fate, who was lost in thought. She giggled and kissed Fate on the cheek, which broke her out of her reverie. She blushed and looked at her girlfriend. Nanoha was still giggling at Fate. She was silenced when Fate suddenly kissed her. When the kiss was broken, Fate was smirking at Nanoha, who blushed. Nanoha, still embarrassed, got up and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Fate followed her, still smirking. After dinner, Fate lay on the bed while Nanoha took a shower. When Nanoha came out, she was dressed in pink silk pajamas. Fate got up, gave Nanoha a quick kiss and went and took a shower. Nanoha got in bed and waited for Fate. She had done quite a bit of thinking while in the shower. She realized that she did love Hayate quite a bit more than a sister. But she still loved Fate more. She still didn't know what to do and she didn't notice Fate, who was dressed in her usual purple and black lingerie, get into bed with her. Fate pulled Nanoha close, which broke Nanoha's reverie.

"What's wrong? You seem lost in thought," Fate said.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about what happened with Hayate today," Nanoha said, still distracted. "I realized I do love her more than a sister and possibly as a lover but I love you more."

"I've been thinking about that too and I feel the same as you," Fate replied. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't know..." Nanoha sighed sadly. "I love her but I love you more and I don't want to hurt her."

"Yeah, those are my feelings too. How about we talk about this tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Night Fate-chan. Love you."

"Night Nanoha. I love you too."

Fate pulled Nanoha closer and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Hayate got up in the morning, she decided to go ahead and confess to Fate and Nanoha. She had no idea they already knew because of her tendency to speak aloud to herself when she's lost in thought. Shamal was in the kitchen making breakfast for Hayate when she got downstairs. Signum and Zafira were doing the normal, Signum asleep on the couch and Zafira, wolf form, asleep on the floor. Vita was who knows where. All-in-all, it was a typical morning in the Yagami household. Hayate smiled at her family and remembered how she first met her knights. It was during the Book of Darkness incident. Her legs were still paralyzed and she was in a wheelchair.<p>

"Breakfast is ready!" Shamal said, startling Hayate.

"Ok," Hayate said, shaking her head.

She sat down with everybody and ate. After she ate, she finished getting ready for school. When she left for school, she saw Fate and Nanoha walking towards her. She grinned and ran up to them. They smiled at her when she reached them and she felt her heart skip a beat. _They have such breath-taking smiles, _Hayate thought.

"I have something to tell you guys later," Hayate said.

"About what?" Nanoha asked.

"You'll see!" Hayate replied, winking.

"Eh?" Fate said, eyes wide.

Hayate giggled at Fate's expression and Nanoha just looked confused. Hayate ran ahead of them. She stopped and turned, grinning.

"Come on! You guys are gonna make us late for school!" she yelled.

"Haihai!" Nanoha yelled back.

Fate shooke her head and looked at Nanoha, who shrugged but grinned. Hayate was waiting for them at the corner, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Jeez, you guys are such slowpokes!" she said, giggling. "Come on!" she said again, grabbing their hands and pulling them along.

* * *

><p>Ever so slightly, both Fate and Nanoha squeezed her hand. They looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Hayate. It looked as if she didn't notice. Nanoha laced her fingers with Fate's free hand and leaned into her.<p>

* * *

><p>When she felt that subtle squeeze in her hands from Fate and Nanoha, her heart soared and her hope grew. But she acted like it didn't happen. She didn't want her heart broken if her friends rejected her. She could only hope there was room for her because she didn't want to choose between her two most important friends. She loved them equally. Only one thing scared her about confessing to them, the thought of being rejected and hated by them. She didn't want to lose them forever. She couldn't bear the thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes, grinned and looked at her friends. They were holding hands and smiling at her. When they finally made it to school, Hayate let go of their hands and spun on her heels to face them.<p>

"See you at lunch! I'll tell you guys what I have to say then!~" she said, running off to her class.

"O-ok," Fate said.

* * *

><p>Nanoha just nodded. It just so happened that the two had the same class, so they walked in, holding hands. After they sat down, their friends, Suzuka and Arisa, came up to them.<p>

"Hey guys, what's withthe mischevious smiles?" Arisa asked, holding on to Suzuka's hand. They had started going out recently because they realized their feelings for each other.

"Oh, no reason..." Nanoha said, winking at Fate, who giggled.

Arisa and Suzuka looked at one another, then back at the giggling couple. They both shrugged and sat back down to wait for class to start. When class finally did start, Fate and Nanoha were talking through their mind link.

_So, what are we gonna do about Hayate?_ The blonde asked.

_Hmmm...well, do you wanna try a three-way relationship?_ Nanoha replied. _We both love her more than we should right? We also love each other too. Why not try it?_

_Hmmm...Ok, we can try it._

_Ok! Let's tell her before she tells us what she has to say._ With that said, they both grinned at each other and returned their attention to the teacher.

Half an hour later, the two couples were on their wat to the bench they usually sit at for lunch. When they opened the door to the roof, the first thing they saw was a bunch of men around their bench and in the middle was Hayate, scared and visibly shaking.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The Ace of Aces yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR HAYATE!" The Lightning Mage yelled at the same time as Nanoha.

"'Our Hayate?'" Suzuka asked.

Nanoha and Fate blushed. Arisa giggled but was soon silenced when Hayate suddenly screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sooo...I started writing this close to the end of the school year and I'm not a very good writer yet ^^;; this is only my second story...I'm tryin to improve my writing tho and hopefully, my writings will get better...mind you, I just became a sophomore so my writing is somewhat confusing ^^V The end for this chapter kind of sucks...what can I say, I'm still a newbie xP anyways...hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The two mages looked up and saw one of the men holding a knife to their beloved Hayate. They both paled and Suzuka and Arisa gasped. By the looks of it, the men had no magical powers. Hayate looked at them, her blue eyes full of fear, despair, and, surprisingly, love. The two mages were locked onto Hayate's eyes, her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with so much love for them. They knew then and there that they had to save her because they couldn't live without her. The Ace of Aces and The Lightning Mage looked at each other. A silent agreement passed between them. As they changed into their barrier jackets, and Raising Heart and Bardiche turned into staff mode, Fate contacted Arf.<p>

_Arf! You need to get Hayate's knights and meet us on the school roof! Now! It's an emergency!_ she told her familiar.

_What? What's happened?_ Arf asked, panicked.

_No time to explain. Just hurry!_

_Ok! We'll be there in five minutes!_

"Don't even think about pointing your weapons at us," the man who had a knife to Hayate's throat said. "If you even so much as move, I'll cut her throat. Just stand there like good little girls because in ten minutes, a helicopter will come to pick us up, taking your little friend here with us." he smirked.

Little did he know that the two mages had back up coming, five minutes before their helicopter so they could save Hayate before then. Five minutes passed, five painstakingly long minutes in which the men could have killed Hayate at anytime.

_We're here,_ Arf told Fate, who sighed inwardly.

Nanoha noticed Fate relax ever so slightly. She knew that the others were here now. Her hope grew and the Ace of Aces mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. When next she opened her eyes, she saw six silent figures moving to ambush the men from behind since they were facing the four girls. Arf and Zafira moved first. Arf jumped over the men, and knocked the knife from the leader's hand. She grabbed Hayate and jumped to the four girls and gave Hayate to them. Nanoha and Fate sighed with relief and hugged her fiercely. She was sobbing and shaking all over. They handed her off to Suzuka and Arisa and joined the fray. People always wonder why Nanoha was called the White Devil. Those who wondered would have gotten their answer during that fight. Her Starlight Breaker was her most dangerous shooting spell. Fate's specialty was electricity and she was extremely fast. They called her Lightning Mage because of her speed. The two mages helped Hayate's knights and Arf. The fight only lasted two minutes because of all the mages there. They were able to get the captives and themselves out of sight before the helicopter arrived. Once inside the building, the knights and Arf took the men back to Hayate's place to watch them. Nanoha and Fate changed and the three mages went to the nurse, claiming to be sick. Arisa and Suzuka went back to wait for class to start again.

The three girls decided to stop at Fate and Nanoha's appartement first. They all sat on the couch, Hayate between the two. Nothing was said for a while. Suddenly, Hayate began sobbing and her two friends hugged her tightly. The blonde took her face in her hands and caressed her cheek gently. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed the sobbing brunette. Said brunette gasped into the kiss. Fate broke the kiss and Nanoha made her face her and captured her lips. By this time, the brunette was bewildered.

"Wha...What's go-going on?" she said, trying to quiet her sobs.

"Well, the other day, we went to sit with you at lunch and you were completely out of it. We heard you say you were in love with us," Nanoha said, while Hayate was blushing hard.

"Yeah and we've been talking about it. We knew we loved you more than we should but when that man was holding the knife to your throat threatening to kill you, we realized that we couldn't be without you," Fate said, blushing a little.

"So, do you want to be with us?" the red-head asked.

Hayate sat there for a minute, shock, joy, disbelief, and love showing on her face.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes I do and I've wanted to for so long. I was actually going to confess to you guys at lunch today," she said, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

Nanoha and Fate sighed and grinned, happy that Hayate was with them and that she was safe. They both kissed her on the cheek, making her blush, and hugged her. after they changed clothes and gave Hayate something to wear, they headed over to her house to confront the men.

* * *

><p>They decided to walk and pass through the park with all the cherry blossoms. They were holding hands, Hayate in the middle. She was so happy that she didn't have to choose between one or the other. But she was worried about meeting the men who tried to kidnap her. The fear must have shown on her face because her two lovers noticed.<p>

"Don't worry, we'll protect you ok?" Fate said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, you're too precious to us to lose you," Nanoha said, kissing her cheek.

She blushed and looked down. The two mages giggled and hugged her. When they finally arrived at Hayate's house, Shamal made them some tea before taking them to see the kidnappers. On their way down, Hayate was holding onto Fate and Nanoha, panicking slightly. The blonde and red-head intertwined their fingers with Hayate's. She seemed to take comfort from that because she relaxed a little. The men were being kept in the basement as a precaution. Signum was at the bottom of the stairs watching the men. Nanoha and Fate stood in front of Hayate because they knew she was still afraid and panicking. They didn't let go of her hand though. She felt reassured and safe with them.

* * *

><p>The blonde let go of both Hayate and Nanoha's hand and went over to Signum.<p>

"Did you manage to get any information from them?" she asked.

"Yeah, their name and who they work for. They call themselves 'The Seventh Sanctum' and they work for Jail Scaglietti," the pink-haired knight said.

"Oh? Hm... Jail Scaglietti... I know that name, but from where?" Fate wondered aloud.

"I don't know but that name does ring a bell," She said, shrugging. "Rein, could you research 'Jail Scaglietti?" Signum asked.

"Sure thing!"

Fate went up to the leader who had a look of undisguised hatred in his eyes. She wanted to hurt him so much for trying to hurt Hayate. He could tell too because she saw fear flash in his eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. It was Hayate. She looked scared but determined. Fate sighed and smiled softly. She took Hayate's hand and squeezed gently. Nanoha came and took the blonde's free hand. Said blonde drew both of them into a hug and kissed one, then the other. They both leaned into her and she returned her attention to the leader. Before she took the gag out of his mouth, she put magical binds on him in case he tried anything.

"Now, I want you to tell me who you are and why you were sent to kidnap Hayate," she said with a voice so cold it could have frozen anything.

"M-my name i-is Mir-Miroku and we were s-sent to bring Ms. Yagami to Dr. Scaglietti," he said, shrinking beneath the gaze of the Lightning Mage.

"Why?"

"Dr. Scaglietti said he had plans for her. He-he didn't s-say why though. W-we were only s-sent to collect her."

Anger flashed through Fate's eyes and Miroku saw because he started shaking uncontrollably. She took a deep breath and put her arms around her two lovers. After she calmed down, she looked at Miroku again. He started and looked away. She liked that she could get that reaction from him.

"We'll finish talking about this later. It's getting late. Don't even think about trying to escape. We have all kinds of ways to stop you," she said.

Miroku gulped and nodded.

"Good."

She took the bind off and headed upstairs with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok...soooo...I am currently experiencing writer's block -.-" so chapter 4 will be delayed for a while *sigh* all I have to say is...writer's block seriously sucks...especially considering I'm fairly new to writing fanfics ^-^. I blame my writer's block to end of the year exams and finals...but..without further ado, enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Hayate liked the fact that, even though nothing was ever said, Fate always took charge. That's probably why she loved Fate so much. She decided to spend the night at Fate and Nanoha's. She didn't want to stay at her place with those men in the basement. They stayed and had dinner at her place though. After they helped clear up, they left for the apartment. Nobody said anything until they got to the apartment.<p>

"Oh!" Hayate gasped.

"What?" Fate and Nanoha said in unison.

"Ahhhh...I forgot some clothes," she sighed, embarrassed.

"Ara, ara. Well, I'm sure we have something for you," Fate said.

"Hayate-chan is so cute when she's embarrassed," Nanoha giggled.

"Mou...Nanoha-chan!" she said, blushing

They were sitting on the edge of the king-size bed. They took turns taking showers. Nanoha let Hayate borrow a pair of pajamas and they all crawled into bed, Hayate in the middle. She felt pressure on her stomach. She smiled and the trio snuggled closer together, giggling.

The next morning, Hayate was the first to wake up. She looked to her right and was met with silky blonde hair and eyes that looked like a rich, red wine. The blonde smiled and kissed her softly. She felt movement to herleft and felt Nanoha wrap her arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. She broke the kiss with Fate and turned, her eyes meeting beautiful slate-blue eyes. Nanoha smiled and claimed her lips. When they broke the kiss, Hayate went downstairs to cook breakfast.

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, Fate and Nanoha were smiling happily. They hadn't gotten up yet and they were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, wine-red meeting slate-blue. Nanoha put her hand on Fate's cheek and gently caressed it. The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes when she felt soft, all-too familiar lips on her own. She smiled again and kissed back. Nanoha broke the kiss and touched her forehead to the blonde's<p>

"Fate-chan?"

"Yes Nanoha?"

"I'm glad Hayate is with us. It's like this void I didn't know was there has been filled."

"Yeah, same here. Come on, let's get dressed and go downstairs."

"Hai Hai!" Nanoha giggled.

They took turns in the shower and got dressed. When they got downstairs, Hayate was setting the table. When she saw them, she smiled and gave them a quick kiss. Fate and Nanoha helped her finish setting the table. After they ate, the blonde and red-head waited for Hayate, who was currently in the shower. When the brunette came down, she was in her school uniform.

"Sorry it took so long," Hayate said, grinning sheepishly, while Fate and Nanoha giggled at their adorable girlfriend.

"Nyahaha, it's ok. It's worth the wait for you because you're so cute!" Nanoha said, grinning.

"Mou...really you two," Hayate said, pouting adorably.

"Hahaha. I'm sorry babe but we can't help it. You're just too cute!" Fate said kissing her cheek.

Hayate sighed and smiled, a little embarrassed. Fate and Nanoha giggled and grabbed her hands. The brunette blushed but didn't let go of their hands. on their way to school, they met up with Suzuka and Arisa who looked at them, smirking. The brunette blushed harder while the red-head and blonde beamed proudly.

"So... What did YOU guys do last night?" Arisa asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Nothing!" Nanoha said, blushing.

"Hmmm~? Are you lying Na-no-ha~?" Suzuka chimed in, giggling.

"N-no..." the red-head stammered, blushing harder. "We just told her we loved her and we wouldn't be able to live without her and she spent the night with us because she was uncomfortable sleeping in her house with those men in the basement."

"Oh~? So where did she sleep? Don't tell me you made her sleep on the couch," Arisa said, giggling at the red faces of her friends.

"No! She slept in between Nanoha and me. We wouldn't make her sleep on the couch!" Fate said.

"Mmm~? Was it nice Hayate-chan?" The purple-haired girl asked, trying to keep from laughing.

Hayate, probably the reddest of the three, nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"We didn't do anything last night!" yelled two extremely embarrassed girls.

Arisa and Suzuka laughed.

By the time they all got to school, Fate and Nanoha had cooled a bit. Unfortunately, Hayate was still extremely red. Before she separated from the blonde and red-head, she gave them a kiss.

"Awwwww! Kawaii!" Arisa and Suzuka gushed, once Hayate was out of earshot.

"Shut up," they said in unison.

On their way to class, Arisa and Suzuka didn't stop teasing the couple about Hayate.

At lunch, The trio sat close together. They were waiting for the res of their friends to show up, the trio received questioning glances from all but Suzuka and Arisa.

"Why are you guys sitting so close?" Yuuno asked, his green eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, you already know that Nanoha and I are dating, ne?" Fate said.

"Well yeah. It's kinda hard to miss," he said, winking.

"Now Hayate is with us."

"Nani?"

"The other day, she was almost kidnapped and Nanoha and I realized that we couldn't live without her. And once she was with us, we also noticed that this void we didn't know was there was gone."

"Oh? I see..."

"Yep! We're very protective of her, ne Nanoha?"

"Hai hai! We love her dearly!" said the red-head.

"Mou...You guys..." the brunette said, blushing.

They just giggled and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone laughed and congratulated the trio.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN T.T<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the late update but, my sisters and I have been busy cleaning because my dad just came home from being out to sea and my relatives are coming and I just haven't found time to write T.T... Chapter 5 will probably b delayed for a while as well due to family visiting and the rule that whenever family is over my computer time is limited *sigh* anyways, I hope you enjoy my rather short update -.-'' **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by and the trio were extremely happy. Everyone could see they were. Nobody even noticed the man that had been watching the trio the past few weeks.<p>

"They're so naive," the man chuckled to himself.

The man wore a black trench coat, sunglasses and a black hat. He hid in the shadows, out of site of the trio.

Fate had a strange feeling as she surveyed the area, completely missing the man in black watching them from the shadows.

"What's wrong Fate-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not...sure. It feels like someone is watching us though." she said, confusion evident in her voice and eyes.

"Yeah, me too. But I haven't seen anyone," said Nanoha.

"Well, I think we should keep a closer eye on everything just in case," said the blonde.

Hayate nodded and they decided to go home and watch a movie.

The man followed them but stayed in the shadows and made no noise.

* * *

><p>"I still have this feeling someone is watching us," Hayate said during dinner one night.<p>

"Same here, but who could it be?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should talk to your knights Hayate, Yuuno, and my family just to be safe," Fate said.

Hayate and Nanoha agreed with Fate and decided that they would do that first thing tomorrow at Hayate's house.

The next morning, the three girls made their way to Hayate's house after calling Yuuno and Fate's family and telling them to meet at Hayate's for an important discussion. When they got there, everyone was already sitting around the dinner table catching up and waiting for the trio. Lindy Harlaown got up and hugged the three girls when they walked in and Chrono, her son, and Yuuno, their childhood friend, waved and said hello.

"Hello oka-san, nii-san, yuuno-kun. I assume nii-san told you about me, Nanoha, and Hayate?" Fate questioned her mother.

"Yes and even though I was pleasantly surprised, I believe that Hayate is in good hands and deserves both of you," Lindy said, smiling warmly at Hayate.

All three girls blushed and everyone else laughed good-naturedly.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Shamal.

"Well, lately, all three of us have been feeling that someone is watching. It's been going on for about three months now, but after looking around, we can't ever find anyone," Nanoha said, still blushing slightly.

"Yeah and we decided we better tell you guys about it now instead of waiting to see what happens," Hayate cut in.

"Hmmm...That does sound kind of peculiar," Signum said, intrigued. "Do you think it has anything to do with those men who tried to kidnap you, Hayate?" she asked.

"When did it start?" asked Shamal, who was standing next to her wife.

"I'd have to say right after we dealt with those men," Fate said, taking a moment to think about it.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to them?" asked Yuuno.

"Well, after the three girls left, I went to talk to them and asked them a few questions of my own. I got Miroku to say who gave him and his men the job of trying to kidnap Hayate. Apparently, he talked to a man with a black trench coat, black hat, sunglasses and an all around creepy guy. Miroku said he had jet black hair and moustache. If I were you three, I would look out for a man of this description. We'll also keep an eye out. I also think you should have either Arf or Zafira in puppy form or Yuuno in ferret form with you guys whenever you go out," the pink-haired knight said, wrapping an arm around Shamal's waist. "As for what happened to them, they said that they only took this job for the money because they needed it. So I gave them some money and told them to get out of my sight and to never come near me or mine ever again. But I think he was afraid enough to know not to come back seeing as how Testarossa scared him crapless," she said, smiling slightly at Fate.

"Well, he tried to take away someone I love. What was I supposed to do?" she said defensively while blushing.

"Well I'm glad you scared him crapless. It makes me feel so much safer," Hayate said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah Fate-chan! You're our favorite protector and the best girlfriend ever!" Nanoha said enthusiastically.

"Mou Nanoha..." the blonde said, blushing harder while everyone else laughed.

Nanoha and Hayate giggled while kissing Fate on the cheek, which made her blush even _harder._

"You guys are just too cute," Lindy said, smiling at her adopted daughter.

"Mou..."

Chrono grinned at his sister and winked.

"Well, that's all we wanted to say. Like we said, we figured it was probably best to let everyone know about it rather than try to deal with it ourselves," the embarrassed blonde said.

"I'm proud of you Fate, all of you. You three have grown so much since The Book of Darkness incident. You guys will get far in life together," Lindy said, beaming.

"Thanks oka-san. We should get going. We have school tomorrow and we have to eat still," said Fate.

"Will you be staying here Hayate?" Vita asked.

Hayate looked at Fate and Nanoha, who smiled and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I think I will," she said, winking at Vita.

Vita smiled and cheered. Truthfully, she missed Hayate more than she let on, even if she is too stubborn to show her emotions.

"Well...I guess we're gonna go now. Night everyone! Night Hayate-chan," Nanoha said, kissing Hayate.

"Yeah, night everyone, Hayate," Fate kissed Hayate too.

"Ja ne!" they said as they walked out the door.

"Ja ne!" everyone else said before the door closed behind the two girls.


End file.
